Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Billy's Party in 1993. Plot UK Version Thomas is looking forward to delivering mail to the people of the mountain village, but when Sodor is struck by a snowstorm, the mountain village is snowed under. Thomas is summoned to help and Percy takes the mail for him. On the way there, however, a fogman stops him and sends him to get help. Percy tells Harold as Thomas arrives with Terence and asks Percy to tag along to help with the rescue. Harold drops hot drinks and food for the villagers and Terence clears the streets. As a token of gratitude for their hard work, the villagers make a surprise. When the engines wake up, they see the shed decorated with new paint and Christmas decorations and agree it is the best Christmas ever. US Version Thomas is looking forward to delivering mail to the people of the mountain village, but when Sodor is struck by an early snowstorm, the mountain village is snowed under. Thomas is summoned to help and Percy takes the mail for him. On the way there, however, a fogman stops him and sends him to get help. Percy tells Harold as Thomas arrives with Terence and asks Percy to tag along to help with the rescue. Harold drops hot drinks and food for the villagers and Terence clears the streets. As a token of gratitude for their hard work, the villagers make a surprise. When the engines wake up, they see the shed decorated with new paint and agree it is a really happy Thanksgiving. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) * Douglas (mentioned in Japanese dub) Locations * The Waterfall * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Ulfstead * Brendam Docks * Lower Suddery * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from All at Sea is used. * In US releases, because the celebrated holiday is Thanksgiving on the Shining Time Station episode, Billy's Party, the mention of Santa is cut out. * A deleted scene that shows Thomas passes the windmill in this episode was later used as the sixth season intro. * In most US releases, the final music cue is cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS (early releases), Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. * The last broadcast of the episode's UK version was Christmas Eve 2004 on ABC. * This is the final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic. Goofs * Some of the parcels Harold drops hit the people. * For the American audience, the celebrated holiday in the episode was Thanksgiving, an American holiday; which is unrealistic because Sodor is part of the British Isles. * Since some US releases use the UK footage but still have the US narration, the narration is out of sync with the picture, music, and sound effects towards the end. This mistake is cleared up in the restored version. * A deleted scene included in Toby shows that the tracks in the sheds end in front of the engines. * The exterior shots of Tidmouth Sheds show it with the usual six berths, however, there are nine tracks seen in the interior shots. * Through most of the episode, one of Percy's lamp irons is missing. * In the close-up of the fogman, the studio is reflected in his lamp. * When released in the US, a piece of dialogue between Thomas & Percy is cut. Due to the footage being cut, the sound effects and music are out of sync. * In the Japanese narration, Douglas is mentioned when it is Donald who is shown. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventurerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard2.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard3.png|1996 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard.png|2000 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventureNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmadAdventureJapanesetitlecard.Png|Japanese title card File:Ulfstead.jpg|Deleted scene File:AllatSea6.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure3.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure7.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.png|Donald File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure16.png|James and Henry File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure17.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure18.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure19.png|Percy and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.png|Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure22.png|Thomas, Jeremiah Jobling, and Mrs. Kyndley File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure23.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure24.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure25.png|Thomas and Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure26.png|Toby and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure34.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure36.JPG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.PNG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.PNG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure42.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure43.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure44.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure46.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure47.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure48.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure49.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure50.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure51.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure52.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure53.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure54.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure55.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure56.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure57.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure58.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure59.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure60.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure61.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure62.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure63.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure64.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure65.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure66.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure68.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure69.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure71.jpg File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure72.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdvenure73.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure74.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure75.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure76.jpeg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure77.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.jpg Episode File:Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes